warriorcatsfanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
DeadClans: Series 1 Book 2
This fanfiction is by Splashcloud. Allegiances SnowClan: Leader: Snowstar: White she-cat with green eyes. Deputy: Fuzzybreeze: Long haired black tom with amber eyes. Medicine Cat: Moonstream: Gray she-cat with brown spots and Green eyes. Whitetail: Golden tom with white tail and white eyes. Specklefang: White tom with blak stripes and blue eyes. Sandpool: White tom with brown paws and amber eyes. Runningfire: Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Nightwhisker: Black tom with black whiskers and blue eyes. Swoopstrike: Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Flamefire: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Hawkflame: Brown tabby tom with green-eyes. Poppyflower: Marbled silver tabby she-cat with a white ear and blue eyes. Deadcat: Brown tabby she-cat with a white stripe from her back left leg to her front right leg. She has bright red eyes. MoonClan: Moonstar: Brown she-cat with a white throat and green eyes. Deputy: Cherryrock: Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Minnowbreeze: Black she-cat with amber eyes. Sparrowfeather: White tom with gray paws and fiery amber eyes. Swiftleg: Silver tom with yellow eyes. Finchsong: Brown she-cat with a white throat and green eyes. Lichenbreeze: Cream tom with yellow eyes. Lionwhisker: Golden tom with a white tipped tail, along with white paws and ears. His eyes are blue. FeatherClan: Leader: Featherstar: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Deputy: Sharpecho: Silver tom with blue eyes and gray paws. Medicine Cat: Fernscar: Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and black ears and a long scar down her side. Apprentice: Graycloud: Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Garlicfur: Tortiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Smokeberry: Dark gray tom with black paws and green eyes. Breezewind Tan she-cat with a black throat, white paws, and blue eyes. Icestorm: White she-cat with yellow eyes. Queens: Milkstripe: Gray she-cat with white stripes and green eyes. Mother of Waterkit, Acornkit, and Leafkit. BerryClan: Leader: Sorrelstar: Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Deputy: Spidersky: Black tom with pale yellow eyes. Medicine Cat: Brackendust: Gray and black tabby tom with green eyes. Smallhope: Gray she-cat with white spots and green eyes Tallshade: Tall gray tom with darker patches and amber eyes. Apprentice: Fallenpaw: Ginger she-cat with white ears and amber eyes. Blackfall: Black tom with amber eyes. Prologue Three cats sat around a pool in a forest full of stars. "Once Deadcat brings all the cats together an tells them that they need to be part of her clan, we will give her, her nine lives," stated a dark gray tabby. "But Songbreeze, what if some of the cats won't join the clan?" "Then, Deadcat will have to try and convince them or succeed without them Berrystar," commented Songbreeze. "We must guide them as best as we can. They are our only hope for getting rid of the curse," meowed the third cat. "Yes we must Goldensky, yes we must," Chapter One "Do not, I repeat, do not go into the other clan's territory, we don't need you scaring off every cat," Nightwhisker's words rang in Deadcat's ears as she waited by the BerryClan border. "But what it Blackfall doesn't come by?" had been her answer. "He will eventually come by, you just need to be patient," So here she was, bored at the SnowClan, BerryClan border. She and Nightwhisker had already agreed to tell one cat from each clan to meet them at Talltree. Nightwhisker had already told Graycloud, and Deadcat had told Lionwhisker the night before. This was her second day sitting there. "No border patrols seem to be coming by," noted Dwadcat that morning. "Maybe something happened," Nightwhisker had answered. "Why don't you sit here and wait?" "I am actually suppose to be alive and therefore need to go on border and hunting patrols," Deadcat had spend until sun-high sitting there and she was considering giving up. Leaves rustled to her left and she peered through the forest. Sorrelcloud, Spidersky, and Fallenpaw walked by. Fox-dung thought Deadcat, No Blackfall "Where are we going to patrol, Sorrelstar," Sorrelstar!? No wonder why I haven't seen many patrols, their leader died "Let's get away from the border, so we don't chase any prey over the border," "Okay," The four cats left, leaving Deadcat alone. She looked around bored as the sky began to set. "Blackfall," hissed Deadcat as a dark cat moved in the night. "What are you doing here Deadcat?" meowed Blackfall. "In one sunrise, go to Talltree, okay," "Okay?" "I have to go by," Deadcat ran across the territory to go meet Lionwhisker. Chapter Two "Is everyone here?" called Deadcat lookin around with her red eyes. She sat on a branch near the bottom of Talltree. She noticed Nightwhisker glance around, "Where is Graycloud?" he called over to Garlicfur. The tortiseshell she-cat turned her head to look at him, "Milkstripe had her kits yesterday, and she wanted Graycloud to look at one of them. She said once she was done she would come straight over," "Anyone else?" inquired Deadcat. "You almost forgot me," commented a cream tom emerging from the ferns around the clearing. "That is why I am asking, Lichenbreeze," answered Deadcat folding her tail over her paws. The clearing was silent for a moment untill rustling signaled the arrival of Graycloud. The moonlight shone on her gray tabby pelt as she padded along to the font of the cats. She sat down next to Lionwhisker and looked up at Deadcat. "Cats who have gathered here, you all have a purpose for being here this evening," Deadcat paused to breath in. Anxiety threatened to take her over as she began to speak again, "StarClan has told me to make my own clan and to have cats who aren't scared of me, join it," Worried murmmers spread throughtout the cats. "Who do we know you are not just doing this to get noticed!" spat a tom. Deadcat glanced at the rows of cats, to see Lichenbreeze standing defiantly in the back row. "We know she isn't, because we told her to make the clan," Deadcat turned to her left to see that a slender golden she-cat with stars in her pelt was sitting next to her. "And who are you?" hissed Lichenbreeze. "I would prefer if my daughter's deputy's son was more respectful of me," she meowed leaping gracefully to the floor, "I am Songbreeze, Snowstar, Moonstar, Berrystar, and Featherstar's mother," Deadcat remembered back to before she had red eyes, listening to stories of when Adderstar was in power. Songbreeze wasn't mentioned much, mainly her daughters were, but Deadcat remembered the name. The she-cat turned back to Deadcat, her blue eyes shone with starlight and she had a white stripe above her head, "I have come to tell you it is time to revive your nine lives," She then turned to the rest of the cats, "You are to wait here until she returns," Deadcat jumped down to the ground and padded after Songbreeze towards the MoonClan, FeatherClan border. The golden she-cat easily slid past the forest as Deadcat hurried after her. Deadcat kept her eyes on the StarClan cat's white tipped tail. "Stop," stated Songbreeze, lifting her white ears. She sat down on her white paws as she stares into the forest. "Where are we going?" asked Deadcat. "To the Moonboulder of course," meowed Songbreeze, "Where else we you go to get nine lives?" Chapter Three "This is the Moonboulder," Deadcat looked ahead to see a starlite boulder in front of her. Willow trees sourrounded the boulder, protecting it from the wind that now began to blow above her. "Now what do I do?" asked Deadcat. "You press your nose against the rock," answered Songbreeze. Deadcat turned to ask Songbreeze if there was anything else she needed to, but Songbreeze had disappeared. Deadcat turned and laid down. Pressing her nose against the Moonboulder, she fell asleep. Waking up in a forest of stars, Deadcat noticed rows of cats in front of her. About half of them were kits with red eyes. Nine cats stood closer to her then the rest and Deadcat noticed Berrystar and Songbreeze standing among. Songbreeze padded forward, her golden fur gleaned with stars. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" Uncertainty came over Deadcat. She didn't have any experience in being a leader. She didn't even have an apprentice yet. I need to do this, she reminded herself. "Yes," "With this life, I give you courage. Use it to defend your clan with your life," Visions of battles flew through her vision. Pain shot through her and her vision faltered. Songbreeze padded away to sit with the other cats. A tiny golden kit with white paws walked up. She looked like a miniature version of Lionwhisker. The only difference was her red eyes. Applekit said a voice in her head. "With this life I give you justice. Use it to decide the fates of cats in your clan," Pain shot through Deadcat. She felt agony of being punished for something she didn't do. By the time Applekit was back in the rows of cats, another kit walked up. She was white with tiny black flecks. Frecklekit Her red eyes reminded her of Hawkflame. This must be his sister she noticed. "With this life I give you love," The pain of losing kits and loved ones shot through Deadcat. Her fur felt like it was on fire. She looked up to see Berrystat walk over to her. "With this life, I give you trust," Suddenly, Deadcat felt peaceful. A small ginger she-cat padded over to her. "I am Reedstar, leader before Adderstar. With this life I give you compassion," Deadcat felt warm spread all through her as Reedstar walked away. A black she-cat with green-eyes headed towards. "I am Blacknight, Nightwhisker's mother. With this life, I give you humility," Deadcat suddenly say that the forest wasn't big at all. The world was so much bigger. A small brown tabby kit with red-eyes headed towards her. "I am Hawkflame's other sister, Jaykit. With this life I give you hope," Deadcat felt as if she was flying, as she saw the forest from StarClan's perspective. She turned to see a gray tabby kit with amber-eyes head over to her. "I am Bumblekit, Graycloud's sister. With this life I give you patience," Deadcat began to feel content, just standing there with nothing to do. A gray kit with amber-eyes and a white chest trotted over to her. "I am Flowerkit, Graycloud's other sister. With this life I give you loyalty," Deadcat looked around as Flowerkit walked back to the rows of cats. "Deadstar, Deadstar, Deadstar!" announced StarClan. Chapter Four Deadstar emerged from the bushes to see everyone had waited patiently for her. Lionwhisker jumped up onto his paws as he saw her, "Deadcat!" "It's Deadstar now," she reminded him. She padded through the cats as they congratulated her. Arriving at Talltree, she leaped up and landed on the lowest branch. "Cats of DeadClan, we now have to go to our new territory," "Where are we going to live?" asked Icestorm. Deadstar turned to see her,"The blood forest," The cats below her shifted their paws uncomfortably. "No clan cat has been there since the battle that gave the stretch of forest ir's name," called Blackfall. "The battle was before we were born," Deadstar reminded them, "The reason no clan cats live there now is because they are scared of the past," She jumped down from the tree, "That is where I am going to go, so if you don't want to, you can always go back to your original clan," Deadstar headed the opposite direction from the Moonboulder and onto the MoonClan, FeatherClan border. She began to head more into MoonClan's territory to avoid a river as ferns rustled behind her. Turning, she saw, Graycloud, Poppyflower, Nightwhisker, Lionwhisker, Hawkflame, and Lichenbreeze. She motioned for them to be silent and she continued forward. The willow trees on her left disappeared as she entered farther into FeatherClan's territory. As she exited FeatherClan's territory, she entered the Blood Forest, now DeadClan's territory. "We have to find a place for a camp," she meowed shoving past bushes and ferns. Oak tree branches shaded her as she neared the middle. "Hey, what about over here," yowled Graycloud. Deadstar looked behind her to see Graycloud head through some trees. Turning around, Deadstar padded after her. The trees stopped and a clearing appeared. On each side of the clearing were hollow trees. "This would be perfect," stated Deadstar, "But we would have to add onto the dens as the clan got bigger," "That shouldn't be too hard," commented Lionwhisker emerging from some bracken, "Didn't Adderstar have a camp in the Blood Forest for his followers when he was alive?" Deadstar glanced around, "Well, at least it is a place to live," Graycloud noticed a plant with blue star-shaped leaves and hairy leaves. Deadstar watched as she padded over and pulled some of the plants out. "Borage," Graycloud explained to Deadstar, "Now I need a place to put it," "How about over here," Deadstar turned to see Icestorm exiting out of a tree hollow. Blackfall and Garlicfur Category:Fanfiction Category:Splash's Fanfictions